1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaker apparatus and more particularly pertains to providing an apparatus for agitating a bottle of liquid paper and further usable for shaking a bottle of nail polish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bottle shaker is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle shakers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of agitating the liquid within the bottle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,357 to Currie discloses a nail polish shaker apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,013 to Sawyer discloses a mixing device. U.S. Pat. Des. 340,249 to Steele discloses an automatic capsule mixing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,938 to Anderson discloses a container shaking device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,672 to Kerscher discloses a shaking machine, especially for an indian ink writing device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,418 to Vork discloses an apparatus for mixing liquids.
In this respect, the shaker apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an apparatus for agitating a bottle of liquid paper and further usable for shaking a bottle of nail polish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shaker apparatus which can be used for providing an apparatus for agitating a bottle of liquid paper and further usable for shaking a bottle of nail polish. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.